five kisses
by madame.alexandra
Summary: Well-it's five little tiny stories, featuring five fluffy little Jibbs kisses! [comes out of a challenge I did on tumblr].
1. a kiss in the rain

**intro: really self-explanatory: a fluffy collection of kisses !**

* * *

_ a kiss in the rain  
__[Paris]_

* * *

_"Jeth-RO!"_

There was a shrieky, annoyed edge to her voice. She stomped her foot, standing halfway between the front door and the damp, rain-wilted daffodils gracing the porch of the little duplex. He smiled blithely at her, and crossed his arms.

She shook her head and marched towards him, miserable in the freezing cold rain. She grabbed his arms and tried to yank them uncrossed, her nails desperately searching over him for the keys.

"If you don't let me in the _goddamn_ house," she swore, threatening him implicitly.

He shifted and had his arms around her in a second. She gave him a wide-eyed look.

"It's flooding and you want to play grab ass?" she shouted at him, kicking the tips of his shoes. He grinned at her, enjoying the tantrum, and then he pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips. She relaxed for a moment, and then shoved him away, spitting mad.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. He was not doing a very good job of fixing what an asshole he had been lately. Fancy dinners were nice, but trapping her outside in a monsoon was worth of friendly fire.

He shrugged.

"You said you always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

Her mouth fell open. Jesus-had she said that when she was some kind of sappy drunk? She didn't remember, and she was shocked he did...but it was sweet, in a way, that he took note of her little wish. She frowned, feeling a bit sheepish, and then grabbed his hand and yanked him to the house, shivering in the cold.

"Yeah, well, it's not as romantic as I imagined."

* * *

_a kiss in the rain_  
_[Paris]_

* * *

_~alexandra_  
_story #161_


	2. a goofy kiss

.

* * *

_a goofy kiss  
[Serbia]_

* * *

"Jen."

She giggled.

_"Jen,"_ he growled insistently.

She giggled _louder._ She lunged forward, fighting his grip on her shoulders.

"Jen, what—"

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to concentrate."

_"What?"_

"Shhh, I'm drunk."

"I know," he snorted, pushing her back. "JEN," he nearly shouted.

She bit her lip.

"I'm trying to kiss you," she growled at him.

She leaned forward, and touched him with her lips again and he sighed heavily, blinking his eyes forcefully so she'd get the point. His stupidly pretty man eyelashes tickled her lips.

"That's not my mouth," he growled.

* * *

_a goofy kiss_  
_[Serbia]_

* * *

.


	3. a kiss with a fist

.

* * *

_a kiss with a fist  
[Prague]_

* * *

"Jen!"

He panicked and ran out of the bar into the rain, chasing her through a crowd of vibrantly loud people down the street. He looked like an idiot, because she wasn't running, and he accidentally skidded right past her and stumbled basically into a streetlight post .

She stopped, put a hand on her hip, and raised her brows.

He swore and swiped at his nose, stemming the minimal blood flow.

"You socked me in the goddamn nose," he growled, his eyes flashing with accusation-stating the obvious, really.

"Serves you right," she answered, her lips pursing stubbornly. "You were being a jerk."

"No, that _guy_ was being a jerk."

"You can't just punch people because they think I'm attractive, Jethro, all he did was buy me a drink!"

"Yeah, and I speak Russian, Jenny, I know what he _invited_ you to do," Gibbs growled, wiping at his nose again. He gave her a smug, annoyed look. "I was sitting right there."

"You can't go drawing attention to us, as Americans, because you think some thug tried to lift his leg on your territory. You pushed him off a bar stool, you animal-learn how to behave like a civilized man!"

"So socking me in the nose was obedience school?"

She stepped closer and shoved wet hair out of her eyes, smiling a little apologetically. She took his hand away from his nose and sucked in her breath, biting her tongue a little.

"I, uh, guess a kiss with a fist is better than none?"

She leaned forward, and gently kissed his lips.

* * *

_a kiss with a fist_  
_[Prague]_

* * *

_s/o to Florence & the Machine. _


	4. a kiss on the stomach

_a kiss on the stomach_  
_[Positano]_

* * *

Jenny tried to ignore it.

She tried glaring violently at her book, she tried pointedly flipping pages _loudly,_ and once she tried smacking him in the head with the novel she was so diligently trying to read.

He still persisted.

The _eleventh_ time he wormed his way over and kissed her right above the navel, she grabbed his ear and yanked his head up, ribcage bullet wound be damned.

"Jethro, what the _hell_ are you _doing?"_ she growled.

He pouted at her and yanked his head away, darting down and nipping her stomach playfully again.

He swatted her book away and kicked it to the floor.

"Jen," he whined, milking his injury. "Pay attention to me."

* * *

_a kiss on the stomach_  
_[Positano]_

* * *

_._


	5. a kiss on the jaw

_a kiss on the jaw_  
_[Washington, DC]_

* * *

Jenny nudged his back with her nose, pawing at him with her hand gently. She made a pitiful, apologetic noise, trying to get him to turn back over and attend to her.

"Jethro," she whimpered. "I didn't mean it."

He continued to ignore her, sullenly laying there with his back to her and the covers yanked up around his neck. She nudged him with her face again and sidled up to him, trying to spoon him. She frowned—she was too little to be the big spoon.

So, instead, she punched him in the shoulder.

"Jethro!" she snapped. "I said I was sorry, okay?"

Jesus, one little teasing comment and all of a sudden he was sulking in the corner of her bed refusing to finish what they'd started. She sat up and tucked her hair back, planting both hands on his side and yanking him with all her might over onto his back. He stared up at her rudely, glaring.

She reached down and stroked his jaw, running her fingers over the stubble there.

"You have a very chiseled jaw," she soothed, stroking his ego.

"You said DiNozzo-"

"It was just an observation," Jenny pleaded, exasperated.

Who knew Gibbs was such a girl about being told DiNozzo had the best jawline she'd ever seen.

Gibbs glared at her and pushed her hand away.

"Why did you have to say it in bed?" he demanded petulantly.

She rolled her eyes, leaned down, and kissed him on his stupid jaw.

* * *

_a kiss on the jaw_  
_[Washington, DC]_

* * *

_**so, explanation:**  
originally, this was a challenge I did on tumblr. three of these, I edited to fit Jibbs (their original form was Diane/Gibbs or Shannon/Gibbs) because i felt it was too complicated to compile a collection that was fluffy with Gibbs and more than one woman. it seemed out of place. i'll post a link on my profile to the original ones if anyone is interested!_

_-alexandra _


End file.
